Love Lost
by TheCapedCrusader888
Summary: Stony/Stucky AU! Tony Stark is a successful billionaire, Steve Rogers is an unemployed artist who feels stuck in this relationship. And Bucky Barnes is a retire Marine who is just mysterious enough to be adventurous. (Rated M for language and possible NSFW scenes)
1. Love Lost (Pre-Story Notes)

Quick Notes Before I Begin:

I'm going to try to keep this as short as possible so…

This story will most likely not have Nick Fury, Maria Hill, The Maximoff or T'Challa.

Actually, T'Challa might and I say MIGHT with power their. He may be introduced later but who knows.

Also here are the ships that will be in this story :

Tony x Steve

Steve x Bucky

Tony x Bruce

Sam x Thor

Natasha x Clint

(Mentioned) Tony x Pepper

These ships are the ones I thought would fit to keep everything centered around the main characters.

Another note is that the occupations changed.

Tony and Bruce own Stark-Banner Industries, a tech company that invests in the advancement of technological discovery and science. It is also one of the most successful companies in the country.

Like I said before Steve is an unemployed artist who's basically a stay at home mom for Jarvis, the couples adorable pug (yes Jarvis is a dog because I thought it would be cute). Being home all the time has its advantages, Steve gets to make new art (with a billionaire boyfriend he's not running out of supplies anytime soon) and write. But this also causes much of the stress of the relationship because Steve begins to realise being a shut in is no fun and seeks adventure.

Sam works as an Art teacher at Roosevelt High School where he, Steve and Natasha met. He's one of the kids favorite teachers because he likes to keep the class lessons fun. He also has many of his student's paintings, and his own, through out his apartment.

Thor is a big, leather wearing ball of fluff who rides a black and red Harley-Davidson. He looks intimidating as hell but he is a total goofball and sweetheart. He runs the family owned bar, Valhalla, with his brother Loki. He and Sam met when Odin hired the artist to paint a mural of the Nordic heaven. It was love at first sight really.

Nat and Clint both work at Roosevelt with Sam, teaching both Martial Arts and Archery together. The two meet in college, Natasha was a dance major (yes because she has the body for it) and Clint was a biology major (because he likes birds and shit idk). Anyway they feel in love, despite Nat being a stubborn shit, and the two have been married for two years.

This is trash, hopefully it'll be okay for you guys. I promise the story won't be as horrible as these notes but who knows.

Also, I'll be posting this story on my archiveofourown account which is also TheCapedCrusader888

Anyway...Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

[1 New Message]

….

'Hey Steve. 'Just want to let you know that I can't make it for dinner tonight. Something's come up at work and ya know I'm the only one who can fix things around here. Please don't be angry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.'

\- Tony

Steve sighed as he sat his phone down, turning off the oven and reaching down to grab the roasted beef inside. "There goes dinner in…" He said to himself. This was the fifth time in a row Tony cancelled plans. There was always 'emergency meetings', 'unplanned catastrophes' or some 'economical change that could potentially ruin this company'. Its not like Steve didn't understand. Running a company, especially one as big as Stark-Banner, can be time consuming. But to actually have dinner with Tony once in a while would be great. 'What am I gonna do with this?' He thought, looking down at the meat. 'Fuck it.' "Jarvis!" Steve called, smiling slightly at the immediate sound of small paws on the wood floor. The small pug ran into the room looking eagerly from side to side, excited for what ever he was called for.

"Easy boy. You must be starving, huh?" The dog woofed in response, earning a pat on the head. Steve bent down and grabbed the dog bowl, filling it with slices of meat. His phone began to ring behind him; He answer with a huff.

"Hello?"

"STEVE!" a gruff voice yelled.

Steve moved it from his ear slightly.

"Hey Thor."

The Nordic man let out another loud exclaim before talking. "Brother, where are you? Sam's got a great party coming in and our best friend is nowhere to be seen."

Steve stepped over Jarvis to grab his water bowl. " I can't tonight. I had…have plans."

A chuckle came from the other end of the line. "Oh?…I didn't realize Tony was still young enough for that."

Steve huffed as his face grew red. "No, you ass. I'm staying home with Jarvis."

"Jarvis? Oh, you can bring 'im with you. Mjölnir would love to 'ave a playmate."

Steve patted the top of the dog's head as he sat next him. " Remember the last time we tried that? Your cat almost killed him."

Thor huffed. "She wouldn't hurt him. She just plays aggressively. "

"Either way, I don't think we're gonna make it tonight."

There was a was muffled voice coming from behind Thor and the sounds of the phone moving.

"….Steve."

" Hi, Sam." Steve could easily vision the look the other man was making. Eyebrows furrowed, frowning harshly.

" You do realize that we have not seen each other in two weeks, right?"

Steve sighed. " I know, I know..."

" Honestly, you don't have to watch Jarvis all of the time. And before you argue, every time I call you that's what you're doing. You're like a hermit."

"I am not…"

" Yes you are. Look, you can't make it tonight, fine. But I want your ass out of the house by the end of the week or I'm kicking your door in. Got it?"

Steve sighed. "Got it."

"Good." A crash came from behind him followed by a 'sorry'. " Damn it. I gotta go. But mark my words Rogers..."

" Get out of the house or you'll break down my door. I got it. "

There was a smile in Sam's voice. " Pep up, Steve." The other line went dead and Steve ended the call with a huff.

Sam was right, of course. He hadn't been out in a while. Oh, but it was all Tony's fault. Wasn't it? He had cancelled on any of the plans Steve had made for them to go out. ' You could've gone alone.' A voice in the back of Steve's mind said. He almost laughed at it. Go out alone? Where? What was the point of going anywhere when you knew no one?

His thoughts were interrupted by a whine from Jarvis, who was curled in front of him. "Oh, sorry boy. I forgot about you didn't I? Here ya go." Steve sat down the bowl of water which the dog slurped up in a record time. " Wow. Done already? You must be ready for a nap?" Jarvis tilted his head at the man. " No? Well I could give you a bath then." The dog shot up and ran to hide. Steve smiled, following after him. " That always works. " He said to himself softly.


End file.
